JSM100
The JSM100 is a hollow body electric guitar model introduced by Ibanez in 2001. It is a signature model for American jazz-rock guitarist John Scofield. It is made in Japan. The JSM100 is a faithful recreation of Scofield's trusty 1981 AS200 which had long been his primary guitar. Every aspect of that AS200 was carefully measured and faithfully recreated in the JSM100. Among the differences requested by Scofield for the JSM100 are a side-mounted output jack and elimination of the AS200's Tri-sound switch. The JSM100 features a thin, double cutaway, semi-hollow body design with a flame maple top with ƒ holes and multi-layer binding and maple back and sides mated to a set-in mahogany neck with a 22-fret compound radius ebony fingerboard with binding and pearl/acrylic and abalone split block position markers. Components include dual Ibanez Super 58 humbucking pickups with gold covers and individual volume and tone controls, a Gotoh Tune-o-matic style bridge with Quik Change II tailpiece, a bone and brass nut, a black pickguard and Gotoh tuning machines. For 2011 the tailpiece was switched to a Gotoh unit and the nut was changed to bone. For 2018 the wood species was changed from flame maple (top) and maple (back/sides) to figured anigre. The JSM10 is a more affordable Chinese-made version. Specifications | made = Japan | colors = Vintage Sunburst (VT) | bodytype = Hollow body | bodysize = | bodylength = 464mm / 18¼" | bodywidth = 400mm / 15¾" | bodydepth = 67mm / 2⅝" | mattop = 2001–2017: Flame maple 2018–2020: Figured anigre | finishtop = | matback = 2001–2017: Maple 2018–2020: Figured anigre | finishback = | backinlay = | bodybinding = Multi-layer cream/black | matneck = 2001–2017: 2018–2020: | matfb = Ebony w/ binding | nj = Set-in | neck = JSM Prestige | scale = | nut = 2001–2011: Half-bone/ half-brass 2011–2020: Bone | nutwidth = 43.5mm | frets = 22 | fretsize = medium | fretedge = Prestige | bridge = Gotoh 510BN | stringspace = 10.4mm | tailpiece = 2001–2011: Quik Change II 2011–2020: Gotoh GE101A | hw = Gold | pucon = HH | puneck = Ibanez Super 58 passive/alnico | pubridge = Ibanez Super 58 passive/alnico | control = | output = (side mounted) | inlay = Acrylic/pearl and abalone split block | tuners = Gotoh SGL510 | tuning = | strings = | knobs = Speed | pg = 3-layer black/white/black }} Images Video Sources * 2001 USA catalog (page 22) * JSM100 product page, Ibanez USA, archived October 2005 * 2006 Europe catalog (page 35) * JSM100 product page, Ibanez USA, archived September 2011 * 2012 North & South America and Oceania catalog (page 52) * 2016 Japan catalog (page 39) * JSM100 product page, Ibanez USA, archived July 2019 * JSM100 product page, Ibanez USA, archived January 2020 Category:John Scofield models Category:HH pickup configuration Category:New in 2001 Category:2001 models Category:2002 models Category:2003 models Category:2004 models Category:2005 models Category:2006 models Category:2007 models Category:2008 models Category:2009 models Category:2010 models Category:Updated in 2010 Category:2011 models Category:2012 models Category:2013 models Category:2014 models Category:2015 models Category:2016 models Category:2017 models Category:Updated in 2018 Category:2018 models Category:2019 models Category:2020 models